De mil sabores
by Spookygilly
Summary: Al trío les pilla Filch en una posición un poco...


Tapaba su cara con las manos muerta de la vergüenza. Estaba preocupada porque aquello podía significar su expulsión de Hogwards, pero el sentimiento de vergüenza por lo que había hecho, superaba con creces a cualquier sentimiento diferente que se intentase colar dentro de ella.

Escuchó cómo Harry carraspeaba al otro lado del despacho de Dumbledore. Él no parecía estar tan avergonzado cómo ella, aunque casi no había hablado en el trayecto hasta el despacho del profesor. Más bien parecía que aún no había diregido todo lo ocurrido y estaba en shock. En cambio Ron lo había más que digerido. Tanto, que sus orejas llegaban a un tono bermellón, alejado ya del rojo oficial que cogían cuando le pequeño Ronald se sonrojaba.

- Her... Hermione...- Susurró Ron, sacando fuerzas de dónde no sabía que las tenía. Harry dejó de hacer ruidos con la garganta y se quedó escuchando espectante. - ¿Qué nos puede pasar?-

Ella levantó la vista con gran esfuerzo, y le miró a los ojos. Hacía tan sólo unas horas aquellos ojos la habían mirado de forma muy distinta, haciéndola sentir tan caliente y tal adulta cómo cualquier otra mujer. A sus dieciséis años es lo que era. Aunque pensaba que sus dos amigos no habían llegado a tal grado de madurez todavía.

- No lo sé, Ronald-

- Pero tú lo sabes todo. ¿No lo pone en los libros? ¿Sobre las normas de Hogwards?- Se sentía tan perdido que necesitaba la serenidad y temple de Hermione más que cualquier otra cosa.

- Nunca escriben sobre esto Ron, deberías saberlo- ¿Porqué? ¿No era acaso ella la que siempre lo sabía todo? ¿No era aquello suficiente?

Harry se acercó a ellos y se sentó en la tercera silla que había aparecido en el despacho según habían entrado.

- Deberíamos saber que le vamos a decir al profesor Dumbledore antes de que entre por esa puerta- el Phoenix empezó a hacer ruiditos y eso le distrajo por un momento- Nos va a pedir una explicación.

- ¿No le vamos a decir la verdad?- contestó Ron, asustado por lo que descubrirles en una mentira supondría.

- Harry tiene razón Ronald, ¿De veras quieres decirle la verdad? ¿Toda la verdad?-

- Bueno, podríamos saltarlos las partes más...-

Un sonido seco sonó cuando el profesor Dumbledore llegó acompañado de la profesora McGonagall y de Finch junto a la señora Norris. Los tres jóvenes magos se quedaron callados, mirándoles fijamente. Dumbledor fue el primero en ir hacia ellos y sentarse en su silla. Tanto McGonagall cómo Filch se quedaron de pie a su lado, examinándoles con la mirada.

- Bueno, bueno. Señor Potter, señor Weasly, y señorita Granger... Ya saben la razón por la cual están aquí, ¿verdad?-

- ¡Desnudos!- gritó Filch cómo si estuviese poseido- ¡Desnudos y abrazados! ¡Así es cómo les encontré! ¡Vergüenza para el nombre de Hogwards!-

Harry vio cómo Hermione volvía a hundir la cabeza entre sus manos y Ron bajaba la mirada. Y un dejo de furia empezó a hervir en su interior. Quizás el momento y el lugar no fuese el adecuado, pero no estaba para nada arrepentido de lo que había hecho, y no iba a permitir que un squib frustrado cómo Filch les hablase de ese modo.

Justo en el momento en el que iba a saltarle, contestando y defendiéndose, Dumbledore fue el que mandó callar a Filch, y advirtió a Harry con la mirada. No era momento de hacer heroicidades.

- Por supuesto ya sabéis que siempre estoy dispuesto a escuchar todas las versiones de los hechos. Así que este es el momento de que nos expliquéis lo sucedido-

- Yo no tengo que darle explicaciones a él- dijo Harry a Dumbledore, pero fijando la mirada en el conserje- y menos cuando lo único que hace es acusar. No diré ni una palabra hasta que él no se vaya-

- Ni yo tampoco- Contestó Ron, seguido de Hermione.

- Está bien- Dumbledore parecía estar deseando de deshacerse él también de Filch- Señor Filch, puesto que ya hemos escuchado su versión, creo que no le necesitamos más por aquí. Hizo su trabajo encontrando fuera de hora a estos tres alumnos, pero su trabajo ya ha concluido. Así que si nos lo permite...- hizo un gesto con la mano hacia la puerta. Flinch empezó a gruñir por lo bajo, y la señora Norris aulló alto mientras salía del despacho.

Hermione vio cómo el poco tiempo de más que habían tenido para pensar en una excusa se estaba acabando, y ahora llegaba de verdad la hora de las explicaciones. Sintió que debía hablar ella, así que le apretó un poco el brazo a Harry para que la dejase hablar. Había sido ella la de la idea, así que ahora tenía que alejarlos de aquel lio.

- Fue una poción que salió mal- Dijo solemnemente. Ronald la miró con los ojos desorbitados, y Hermione esperó que no se le ocurriese decirla algo cómo "¿en serio?". Aunque en realidad hubiese sido algo parecido.

**UN DIA ANTES**

Hermione esperaba a que Ronald saliese junto a Harry de su clase de Adivinación. Ella había salido antes de Aritmancia de lo que había supuesto, así que esta vez era ella quien les esperaba para ir juntos al comedor.

La puerta se abrió y de ella empezaron a salir todos los alumnos. Seamus la saludó cuando pasó por su lado, y se fue riendo con otros chicos de Hupplepuff. Cuando ya casi no quedaba nadie y empezaba a impacientarse vio cómo Harry y Ron salían de la clase sin hablar. Un poco distanciados entre ellos.

- Hola chicos- saludó alegremente-

Ambos hicieron un gesto con la cabeza en forma de saludo, y Harry se fue hacia el comedor sin ellos, poniendo una absurda excusa.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? Creí que ya estaba mejor-

Harry había estado muy distanciado de ellos desde la muerte de Sirius. Era cómo si su sola presencia le molestase. Pero después unas semanas aquello parecía estar casi solucionado, y a parte de sus momentos de autismo, casi había vuelto a ser el valiente mago que habían conocido seis años atrás.

- La profesora Trelawney ha vuelto a vaticinar su muerte dos veces, y a él no le ha hecho ninguna gracia.-

- ¿Y por qué está enfadado contigo?-

Hermione se acercó a él cuando unos alumnos de primero pasaron corriendo por su lado. Sintió cómo su pelo le hacía cosquillas en la mejilla y eso le distrajo por un momento.

- ¿Ronald?-

- Yo le dije que debería escucharla más. Que nunca se sabe-

Hermione bufó, y Ron sintió cómo su mejilla volvía a estar fria cuando ella se separó de él y abrió la puerta del comedor. Ya estaba casi todo el mundo sentado, menos Harry. Seguramente se habría ido a la sala común, justo a esa hora que no había nadie. Durante las primeras semanas lo había estado haciendo a menudo, así que ellos dos guardaban un poco de pan y fruta y se la subían luego, cómo si le tuviesen escondido.

- Se me ha ocurrido una cosa- espetó ella cuando Ron se disponía a morder una considerable tajada de pollo. - He estado leyendo y he encontrado una poción deshinibidora.

- ¿Y para qué quieres eso?- Acabó de darle el mordisco y masticó con los mofletes llenos.

- Creo que lo único que necesita Harry es hablar de lo que sucedió. Todos los psicólogos aconsejan que...-

- ¿Los sico... qué?

Le interrumpió atrantándose un poco, y teniendo que beber un poco de cerveza de mantequilla para solucionarlo. Debió apuntarse a la asignatura de los Muggles, porque muchas veces Hermione soltaba cosas en sus conversaciones, que tan sólo un muggle podría comprender.

- Creo que es bueno para él que hable sobre la muerte de Sirius. Y esta poción le ayudará a exteriorizar sus sentimientos-

- ¿Y cómo sabes que sólo exteriorizará lo que debe?

- ¿A que te refieres?-

- No sé...- contestó Ron mientras volvía a coger otro trozo de pollo, y se limpiaba la boca con la manga. - ¿Y si exterioriza lo que siente hacia Snape? ¿Qué pasa si va hacia él y le echa una maldición?-

Vio cómo Hermione bajaba durante un segundo los ojos, contrariada. Pero al contrario de dudar sobre lo que iba a hacer, siguió más terca que nunca con esa idea.

- Tengo todo bajo control Ronald. No pasará nada- cogió una manzana y se la llevó a la boca, mientras se levantaba- Es una poción rápida, así que no tardaré más de cinco o seis horas.

- ¿A eso llamas tú rápido?- Hermione hizo oidos sordos a su protesta.

- Venme a buscar después de cenar al baño de las chicas. Sólo espero que Mirttle no tenga hoy un mal dia... Y por favor- se apoyó en la mesa y se acercó a él para que no le escucharan los demás- arregla las cosas con Harry-

Y desapareció tras la puerta del comedor al cabo de unos segundos. Ginny se acercó a su hermano al verle tan solo.

- ¿Va todo bien Ron?-

Él se quedó mirando a la puerta, pensativo.

- Genial, Ginny-

Cogió un poco de comida, lo envolvió con una servilleta, y salió tan rápido por la puerta cómo lo había hecho antes Hermione. Sólo que él se dirigía a la sala común, a arreglar las cosas con su mejor amigo. Pensó que una disculpa sería suficiente. Harry no estaba realmente enfadado. Quizás molesto, nada más.

**DESPACHO DE DUMBLEDORE**

- Señorita Granger. Se les encontró en la sala del tercer piso, decorada especialmente para...- McGonagall pensó bien sus palabras.- No me gusta la mojigatería, pero creo que esto traspasa muchos límites. ¡Desnudos! Y abrazados.- Pasó un pañuelo por su nariz y se subió las gafas en un gesto nervioso.- Tendremos que dar parte a sus padres...

- ¡No!- Gritó Ron. Era lo único que le faltaba. A su madre le daría un síncope si le llegaba una carta de Hogwards diciéndole que su hijo había sido encontrado junto sus dos amigos después de haber tenido sexo salvaje. No podría soportarlo. Y Fred y George... sus burlas... - Profesora McGonagall seguro que hay otra solución, no puede contárselo a nuestros padres. Mi madre me... me... ¡¡Ella no lo comprenderá!!-

- Creí que sólo había sido una poción que había salido mal señor Weasly- Hermione fulminó a Ron con la mirada. ¿Acaso no había quedado claro que iba a hablar ella?.

- Sí... es que... a... a mi madre no le gustaría saber que hago mal las pociones, señor- Dios, eso no se lo tragaría ni el muggle más tonto de todos.

- Ya sabe cómo es la señora Weasly. De todas formas una poción mal hecha no es digna de un castigo... - vio la mirada de Dumbledore avisándole- ... muy grande, ¿no?- dijo Harry intentando ayudar a su amigo.

Dumbledore se echó para atrás en su asiento, e hizo aparecer una silla de iguales dimensiones a la suya a su lado.

- Creo que esto va para largo, así que profesora McGonagall, si quiere usted tomar asiento...

**UN DIA ANTES**

"Crepitus Totalus"

La señora gorda le dejó pasar, no sin antes mirar contrariada cómo chorreaba grasienta la servilleta que Ron llevaba en sus manos. Había cogido un poco de pollo, y ahora se estaba arrepintiendo.

- ¿Harry?- Dijo nada más pasar. Miró en los sofás, al lado de la chimenea, por las mesas... no había rastro de Harry. Subió hasta la habitación para ver si se lo podía encontrar allí. Según estaba llegando oyó cómo alguien lloraba, y el corazón se le encogió. Su amigo estaba realmente mal y él le había dejado en un momento delicado. No le extrañaría si entraba y Harry le echaba de la habitación a patadas.

Abrió la puerta con sigilo, haciéndo que esta chirriase un poco, y que su amigo se sonase los mocos corriendo y se pusiese las gafas, cómo si el cristal pudiera disimular que tenía los ojos rojos por haber estado llorando.

- Ah, eres tú- le dijo al ver que era Ron quien entraba por la puerta.

- ¿A quién esperabas?-

Dejó la servilleta con la comida encima de la pequeña mesa que tenían en la habitación y se acercó a él, que se había cambiado y se había puesto sus vaqueros, y una camiseta demasiado grande cómo para haber sido comprada para él.

- A nadie. Por eso mismo-

- Siento mucho lo que te dije hoy- Se sentó a su lado, y la cama bajó su altura un poco más.- No debería meterme en...-

- No. Tenías razón- Ron le miró con ojos desorbitados. A Harry no se le daba demasiado bien reconocer sus errores, así que aquello era todo un acontecimiento- He estado pensando. Y debería tomarme más en serio algunas cosas.- Husmeó con la nariz- ¿Qué huele tan bien?-

Ron sonrió y fue hacia la servilleta, ofreciéndosela a continuación.

- Pensé que tendrías hambre, y cogí unas cuantas cosas. Está todo un poco guarro, pero...-

- Gracias Ron- Harry le miró directamente a los ojos, y Ron no supo si podría mantener esa mirada mucho más. Le estaba mirando tan fijamente, que sintió estar desnudo delante de él. Y sus orejas se pusieron rojas al pensarlo. No es que Harry no le hubiese visto desnudo nunca, más de una vez había coincidido en la ducha, pero era muy distinta a la sensación que le embargaba en aquel momento. A veces tanta intimidad le abrumaba. - En serio. Gracias, tio- Y se levantó de la cama, dejándo a un lado la servilleta para acercarse a él y abrazarle.

Le estrechó entre sus brazos y enseguida Ron correspondió, y le abrazó fuerte. Para que supiese que nunca iba a dejarle solo. Y que no tendría porqué llorar más. Significaban más que un amigo para ambos. Ellos eran una familia.

Su respiraciones se acompasaron, y poco a poco fueron deshaciendo el abrazo. Se miraron a los ojos, castaño contra verde, y se sonrieron. En ese momento Harry bajó la vista sólo una milésima de segundo, hacia sus labios, y el ambiente cambió. Radicalmente. Se tensó y expandió. Y Ron se echó un poco para atrás asustado. Su corazón estaba latiendo tan fuerte cómo cuando pensaba en Hermione por la noches y se tocaba. Tan fuerte que pensó que acabaría desmayado en el suelo.

La puerta chirrió y Neville apareció por ella sonriendo.

- ¡Hola! Me he encontrado con Angelian en la sala común y me ha dicho que os recuerde que esta tarde tenéis entrenamiento de Quidditch-

Vio que sus dos amigos estaban totalmente desubicados y se preocupó.

- ¿Os encontráis bien?- ¿Cúantas veces les habían hecho esa pregunta? Si les diesen un Knut a cada uno cada que alguien les preguntaba eso... a estas alturas serían ricos.

- Sí, gracias- Contestó Harry- no nos habíamos olvidado.- Ron y él se volvieron a mirar.

**DESPACHO DE DUMBLEDORE**

La profesora McGonagall se acomodó en la silla, y se volvió a colocar las gafas. Harry no podía creer que después de tantos años de docencia hubiese sido la primera vez que les pasaba algo parecido.

- No quiero avisar a vuestros padres- dijo Dumbledore con su voz profunda y pausada- pero me obligaréis a ello si no me decís la verdad. Tenéis que comprender que aunque os falte poco para la mayoría de edad, aún sois magos menores. Así que por favor, la verdad desde el principio.-

- Es verdad que fue una poción que salió mal- volvió a insistir Hermione.

- ¿Qué clase de poción?-

- Nosotros... Ronald, y yo, queríamos... queríamos hacer una poción para Harry-

- ¿Qué?- saltó horrorizado Harry. ¿Habían intentado hacerle un hechizo? ¿Con una poción? ¿Sus mejores amigos?. Miró a Ron y éste le devolvió la mirada, apenado.

Hermione se giró y le miró fijamente.

- Lo siento Harry, pero estábamos preocupados por ti. Sabes que después de lo que le pasó a Sirius eres mucho más introvertido. Y solitario. Sólo queríamos... yo quería que te abrieses a nosotros y nos contases lo que te pasaba-

- ¿¡Haciéndome un hechizo?!- Chilló consternado Harry- ¿En vez de aceptar mi forma de tratar las cosas, me dísteis una poción?-

Hermione, que no había pensado del todo las consecuencias de que Harry lo supiese, se sentía culpable y le miró con ojos vidriosos.

- Yo sólo quería ayudarte, Harry, de verdad. Y Ron no tiene la culpa fui yo la de la idea, fui yo quien...-

- No claro- contestó mal humorado- él solamente te siguió cómo un perrito faldero, cómo siempre-

El despachó se quedó en silencio. Hermione no quería meter más la pata y de todas formas ya había dicho lo que debía a su favor, Harry se calló a pesar de su enfado porque sabía que sus amigos sólo lo habían hecho para ayudar, y Ron aún pensaba en la frase de Harry. "Cómo un perrito faldero". Aquello era completamente injusto. ¿Acaso no era a Harry a quien seguía cómo un perrito faldero? Estaba realmente dolido.

- Eres muy injusto Harry, sabes que no es así. ¡Yo también estaba preocupado por tí! ¿Sabes? Somos nosotros los que te seguimos a ti. Siempre. Y tú siempre no estás rehuyendo, así que deja de decir sandeces. Quizás no estuvo bien lo que hicimos, pero arregló muchas cosas.-

Ron se había levantado al replicar a Harry, y se volvió a sentar cuando la profesora McGonagall comenzó a hacer un resumen de lo que sabía hasta ahora de la noche anterior.

- ... y probaron la poción.-

- Sólo debía probarla Harry, pero... acabamos probándola todos-

**LA NOCHE DE ANTES**

Ron entró en el baño de las chicas, justo cuando Mirtle la Llorona empezaba a sollozar desconsoladamente.

- Muy bien hecho Ron, por fin la había hecho callar-

- ¿Y yo que he hecho?-

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y le miró tras el humo que salía de su caldero.

- ¿Qué tal con Harry?-

Ron se encogió de hombros, esforzándose por suprimir los detalles de su reconciliación. Y empezó a andar por el baño, sin una dirección propia.

- Bien. Estaba en la habitación cuando fui a verle. Nos perdimos perdón y eso. ¿Sabes? Creo que está más receptivo, quizás ya no necesite la poción-

- Ronald, sabes tan bien cómo yo que no es así. Por más que lo queramos los dos. De todas formas la poción es una ayuda, no vamos a hacer nada ni a formar nada que no estuviese ahí. Así que no te preocupes, es totalmente inofensiva.-

- ¿Y cuándo se la vamos a dar?-

Hermione volcó la poción en una pequeña botella de cristal, y se la guardó.

- Iremos a la sala común y la mezclaremos con un vaso de agua. Simplemente tienes que cambiarle el agua que él se prepara para dormir, por un vaso con este agua.-

- ¿Cambiarle...? ¿Y si le echo un poco de eso al vaso que él ya tiene?-

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

- Supongo que eso también funcionará.-

Salieron juntos del baño de la chicas, dejando atrás los lloros estridentes de Mirtle la Llorona. Caminaban muy juntos, atentos a que no les pillasen por aquel pasillo a esas horas. Sabían que la señora Norris estaría atenta a cualquier movimiento ajeno a los autorizados. Profesores haciendo guardia, o espectros cómo Peeves haciendo de las suyas.

- ¿Qué le dijiste a Harry para que no te acompañara hasta aquí?-

Ron se encogió de hombros, y le contestó susurrando, tal y cómo lo había hecho ella.

- La verdad, que venía a buscarte. Bueno, le dije que estabas aquí porque te había sentado muy mal que él y yo discutiésemos-

- ¿Y no quiso acompañarte?-

Ron negó con la cabeza, y se quedó quieto cuando oyó un leve crujido un poco más allá de dónde estaban ellos. Él sabía porqué Harry no le había acompañado. Hacía cosa de dos semanas, le había confesado que por las noches, a veces, pensaba en Hermione. No había sido una declaración de sus sentimientos en toda regla, pero daba a entrever lo suficiente. Y a partir de ese momento, cuando se presentaba una ocasión para poder estar a solas con Hermione, su amigo, simplemente los dejaba solos.

Volvió a crujir el suelo y Hermione tiró de su camisa, llevándole detrás de una columna. Entre lo oscuro que ya estaba de por sí el pasillo, y la sombra adicional que daba aquel escondite, Ron no podía verse ni las manos.

- Au!-

- Perdón- Se disculpó Ron después de haber pisado a su amiga.

Hermione estaba apoyada contra la pared, y Ron estaba frente a ella. Cuando oyeron el crujido mucho más cerca, se juntaron contra la pared lo más que pudieron. Sus corazones palpitaban bien alto, y parecía que eso iba a hacer que les descubriesen.

Cuando después de un rato vieron que no pasaba nadie, Ron bajó la mirada, al mismo tiempo que Hermione la subía para hablar con él. Y fue cuando se dieron cuenta de lo cerca que habían estado el uno del otro. Sus bocas estan demasiado cerca, y de pronto todos los roces dejaron de ser casuales, para parecer intencionados. Ron sentía los pequeños pechos de Hermione apretujados contra él, y la mano que ya estaba cerca de su cintura, se movió hasta rozarla. Aquella preciosa cintura que parecía enanísima al compararla con sus grandes manos. Cuando posó su mano sobre ella, no pudo detener el impulso de atraerla hacia él, lo suficiente para que ella sintiese cómo él se estaba sintiendo. Quizás nunca se hubiese atrevido a decírselo con palabras. Ahora sentía que se estaba quemando y necesitaba compartir ese fuego.

Hermione se quedó sin aliento cuando notó cómo Ron la acercaba más a él, sintiendo, lo que pensaba que era... No podía asimilarlo. Había leido mucho, las chicas hablaban y sabía lo que pasaba cuando un chico se excitaba. Krum se había excitado estando con ella una vez y ella había podido tocarle. Pero con Ronald era distinto. Krum le había servido cómo experiencia, y a veces se arrepentía porque no había sentido nada más por él, pero Ron había estado en su corazón hacía mucho tiempo. Por más que ella intentase negarlo. Y ahora, sentir cómo Ron se estaba excitando, y saber que era ella la causante, la hacía sentirse completamente inflamada. Febril.

Miró a Ron a los ojos, sólo para verlos abiertos un segundo, porque los cerró y se acercó a ella. Hermione tenía la boca seca, y sintió un cosquilleo de la cabeza a la punta de los pies cuando posó sus labios sobre los suyos.

Sabía que aquel era el primer beso de Ron. Le había confesado durante el verano que nunca había besado a ninguna chica, esperando seguramente una respuesta parecida en ella. Pero cuando ella agachó la cabeza, él se fue malhumorado susurrando algo cómo "voy a cargarme a ese Krum". Pero ella no le hizo el mínimo caso.

Ahora, sintiendo el peso de Ron sobre su cuerpo, y sus labios aún posados levemente sobre los suyos, pensó que debió ser horrible para él. Y atrapó sus labios con fuerza, cómo si se estuviera disculpando por aquello. Rozó los labios de Ron con la punta de su lengua, y fue todo lo que necesitó para que Ron se abriera y la buscara de verdad. Con dulzura. Con torpeza. Con pasión.

El sonido de la señora Norris aullando escandalosamente, y de Peeves chillando y riendo a carcajada limpia, hizo que se separaran bruscamente y saliesen corriendo en dirección contraria a la que se estaba montando en una parte del pasillo.

Peeves había hecho un nudo a la cola se la señora Norris, y la pobre gata maullaba desconsoladamente, Flinch no tardaría en hacer acto de presencia.

Así que corrieron sin mirar atrás, con los corazones a mil por hora. Llegando exhaustos y sudorosos hasta el retrato de la señora gorda.

- Crepi..tus.. To... talus..- Dijo Ron casi sin aliento.

Entraron a la sala común de la mano. Habían salido corriendo así, y aún no se habían separado. Ahora tenían que seguir el plan establecido, pero ninguno de los dos parecía muy dispuesto a irse a la cama.

- ¿Ya habéis llegado?-

La voz de Harry les sorprendió. Bajaba por la escalera en pijama y llevaba unos cuantas grageas de todos los sabores con él. Cuando les vio dados de la mano, la sonrisa se torció en una mueca. Y Ron soltó la mano de Hermione enseguida.

- Sí, sí. Tio que susto, casi nos pilla la señora Norris. Pero Peeves le hizo un nudo a su cola.- Rieron los tres forzadamente. Y Harry les ofreció grageas. Cuando Ron se comió una con sabor a cera de oidos torció el gesto y estubo a punto de vomitar. - Voy a empezar a pasar de estas grageas. En serio, últimamente me tocan todas malas-

- ¿Qué es eso?- Harry miraba directamente a un bolsillo de la capa de Hermione, por donde asomaba el cuello de la botella dónde estapa la poción.

- Agua-

- Cerveza-

Dijeron Ron y Hermione al unísono. Harry acercó la mano y la agarró. Abrió el tapón y empezó a olisquearla.

- No huele a cerveza-

- Es una nueva bebida que ha hecho Hermione, está buenísima.- Ella le dio un codazo.

Harry abrió la botella y dio un sorbo. De pronto se sintió raramente agusto consigo mismo. Miró a Ron y a Hermione y sintió la necesidad de decirles todo lo que sentía dentro de él. En realidad, se sentía más extraño que eso, no sentía sólo necesidad por contarles cosas, sino por estar con ellos... Era... desconcertante... y liberador

- Deberíais beber. No está muy buena, lo siento Herm, pero así celebramos que estamos juntos, y no estamos enfadados- Sonrió, y les tendió la botella.

Ron la cogió vacilante, y miró a Hermione. Ella movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, seguramente preguntándose cómo se le había ocurrido a Ron una excusa tan estúpida. Dio un trago, esperando un cambio enorme cambio, cómo cuando se tomó aquella poción para transformase en Goyle. En cambio se sintió mejor que antes. La poción no era sólo liberadora. Miró a Harry y vio en sus ojos un destello especial. Y supo lo que estaba pensando.

- Hermione...- dijo Ron- eres la única que falta. Aunque no sé si acertaste en los ingredientes... de la bebida. Querías que supiese a cerveza, y creo que sabe distinto.-

¿Distinto? ¿Cómo que distinto? Nunca se había equivocado en su vida. Era cierto que había modificado los ingredientes para evitar que Harry acabase echando una maldición a Snape, o a Malfoy, tal y cómo había vaticinado Ron, pero estaba segura de haberlos mezclado correctamente. Acaso.. no. Lo había hecho bien.

Tomó un sorbo, y se sintió tan extraña cómo los demás. Sus ojos brillaban y parecía que habían tomado más cerveza de mantequilla de lo que estaba permitido.

- Vámonos de aquí-

Harry cogió la capa de invisibilidad, y se metieron los tres debajo de ella. La Señora Gorda protestó cuando tuvo que abrirse para que luego no pasara nadie.

**EN EL DESPACHO DE DUMBLEDORE**

- Fuimos a la sala común y estaba Harry. Vio la botella, y Ron le dijo que era una nueva bebida que yo había hecho. Harry la probó... y bueno, sí, acabamos bebiéndola todos. Y después... eso. La poción...-

Miraba a Harry y a Ron, sin saber que decir.

- La pocion...- intentó ayudar Ron.

- ¡Nos hizo perder la memoria!- concluyó Harry- Y no nos acordamos de nada. Sólo... recuerdo... recordamos cuando vimos a Filch, que empezó a gritarnos. Y estábamos desnudos. Me imagino que por el calor, porque hacía mucho calor-

Ron y Hermione afirmaron con sus cabezas. ¡Pérdida de memoria! ¡¿Cómo no se les había ocurrido antes?!

- Así que...- Dumbledore les miró fijamente, y los tres jóvenes notaron cómo se les tensaban todos los músculos del cuerpo.- No recuerdan lo que pasó anoche.-

Negaron con la cabeza efusivamente.

- Entonces supongo que es imposible demostrar si ustedes tres tuvieron sexo en la sala de los deseos-

Ron comenzó de nuevo a ponerse colorado, pues hacía rato le habían bajado los colores del principio. Hermione miró hacia abajo nerviosa, y Harry miró hacia todas partes excepto a Dumbledore.

- Supongo- siguió Dumbledore- que os debe ser aplicado el castigo justo por hacer una poción sin consetimiento expreso de alguno de los profesores, y por haber pasado la noche fuera de las habitaciones. Así que... diez puntos menos... cada uno. Y dar gracias de que no recordéis nada más-

Dumbledore les sonrió detrás de las gafas, no creyéndose ni una palabra de su débil excusa, pero no quería escarbar más en aquello. Además, ¿Cómo podían esperar que unos adolescentes que se pasan todo el año encerrados en un castillo no... confraternizasen? Era ridículo.

Los jóvenes magos salieron por la puerta, y cuando la cerraron la profesora McGonagall miró severamente a Dumbledore.

- Albus, sabes también cómo yo que no han olvidado nada. Quizás sus padres...-

- Vamos Minerva, son jóvenes. ¿Acaso no recuerdas cuando tú y yo también lo éramos?-

La miró por encima de las gafas y sonrió. Minerva McGonagall se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Le habló sin volverse.

- Supongo que nunca sabremos exactamente lo que pasó. Y nosotros nunca lo hicimos de tres en tres-

Albus rió, y Minerva salió de su despacho. Luego fue a por su pensadero para rescatar aquellos recuerdos que habían quedado más atrás.

- Mi joven Minerva...-

**LA NOCHE DE ANTES**

Habían descubierto esa sala en hacía un año, cuando huían de Umbridge y buscaban un sitio seguro para practicar Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Sabían que no iban a estar más seguros que allí, ni más cómodos.

- Queremos un sitio..- Harry les miró a sus ojos centelleantes- dónde conocermos mejor.- Y abrió la puerta.

Una cama enorme, con cojines alrededor y "juguetes" de todo tipo aparecieron por la habitación. Los tres pasaron. En cuanto cerraron la puerta, Ron cogió a Hermione de la cintura y la besó tan profundamente cómo lo había hecho antes en el pasillo, sólo que en ese momento se dejó de piquitos preliminares y se hundió en ella rápidamente.

Harry les miraba, apoyado en la puerta. Sin saber muy bien cómo meterse o incluirse en aquello que ya habían empezado. Su mirada brillaba más que antes, pero ésto no hacía que se sintiese seguro respecto a eso.

Ron se separó de Hermione y miró a Harry, sintiéndose tal y cómo se había sentido aquella tarde en la habitación. Le tendió la mano. Harry sonrió y se acercó a ellos. Primero besó a Ron en la boca, y luego bajó hacia la cara de Hermione e hizo lo mismo.

De nuevo los tres juntos.

Cómo siempre.

Sólo una persona que supiese lo que estaba buscando, habría podido distinguir los sonidos sordos del viejo castillo, con los gemidos de los tres amigos. Ni siquiera Peeves los escuchó cuando pasó por la puerta, pero recordó que mandaría a ese lugar a Filch por la mañana, porque acababa de ocurrírsele una broma buenísima...

FIN


End file.
